Christmas Time
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: It's Christmas time with Tori and Jade. One shot. Tumblr Request. Rated T.


**It's Christmas time with Tori and Jade. One shot. Tumblr Request. Rated T.**

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year." My eyes fluttered open slowly, met with the sight of a light snow falling out of the cabin window. Behind me the bed was warm and soft legs were pressed against mine.

"Baby, whose singing?" I mumble.

"I don't know, one of the moms? A neighboring house? Just go back to sleep, love." She tucks her arm over my stomach and pulls me back against her chest. I close my eyes and relax for a bit, but then I hear the singing again. I peel Jade's arm from around my waist and slip out of the bed, kissing her cheek as I rolled off over her. I shimmied into a pair of sweatpants and stole Jade's Hollywood Arts jacket.

I shuffled into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, my hair and then shuffled into the kitchen. My mom was cooking breakfast with my grandma, and they were in fact singing, but now it was in Spanish, when they spotted me they grinned, "feliz navidad, nieta."

"Feliz navidad, abuela." She hugs me and kisses both of my cheeks before returning to the breakfast feast she was preparing, "morning mom, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Tor. Your sister should be here soon." I wince, that's the thing I want to hear when I first wake up. Trina Vega, the full of herself late night talk show host, the only thing she liked more than talking about herself was talking about celebrity gossip.

"Can we just pretend we forgot?" I complain, I'm smacked with the spatula by my grandmother for that comment, "ugh. Sorry."

"Besides Gary already left to go pick her up." I scowl at my hands at the mention of Gary, "Tori?"

"I'm going to go wake Jade up." I say and leave the kitchen behind, Jade's asleep and I fully have zero intention of waking her up. Instead I go into the closet, grab my dress for the day and head back into the bathroom. A shower and a hair drying later I slid into the red dress, dark panty hose and the red heels.

Jade was awake now, I heard her bumping around the bedroom. "Vega, I need to get in there." She opens the door without waiting and steps in beside me where I'm leaning over the counter fixing my lipstick. She reaches around me to grab her mascara from the counter and starts working on her makeup, "you look gorgeous."

I look at her in the mirror and smile, "you'd look gorgeous if you were dressed, but I love the bra." I wrap my arm around her waist and spin her so her back is against the counter. I give her a quick kiss before stepping out of the bathroom, "we've got half an hour before all hell breaks loose."

"Fantastic." Jade says, I pull the door shut and put on my bracelet in front of the mirror. Every year my family met at my grandma's and we went to the big family gathering, and this year after that gathering Jade, Trina and I had to meet to go to a charity dinner event for a few different orphanages, flying from Minnesota to New York, everything had to have perfect timing.

"Jade! Come on!"

"I'm coming, don't get your underwear in a twist." She pulled open the door and stepped out, now fully dressed in dark teal one strap dress, a black jacket and a pair of black heels.

"I told you you'd look gorgeous." I tease, kissing her again, "merry Christmas, Jade."

"Merry Christmas, Tori. I want to give you your present now." She wanders over to her bag, so I grab mine and search around for her present. I'd gotten her a necklace I remember seeing her staring at a rather pretty infinity knot necklace. It was rose gold and had a blue topaz in it, for our forth anniversary.

When I turned around she was holding her gift out to me, I took it and handed it to her. Her cheeks were red, she waited until I started opening my gift before she opened hers, looking away from me. She hated the whole gift thing, so I turned away and opened the box. Laying on top of a necklace was a small card, "a puzzle piece for you, because you're my missing puzzle piece."

It was roughly the size of a nickel, and comprised of blue sapphire stones, "Jade this is the most beautiful I've ever gotten." She was staring into her box with a smile on her face but abruptly turned around and the smile vanished.

"Glad you like it. Thought it was pretty." I smiled at her, "let me put it on for you." She sets her necklace down and takes mine while I turn and sweep my hair up. She hooks the necklace around my neck and I do the same for her, hugging her around the waist. I kissed her neck softly and smiled at her in the mirror.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you, Tori." She smiles at me.

"I really love this gift, it's amazing."

"It's really not a big deal." Jade says, pulling away from me, "It's just a necklace."

She starts picking up her bags, "Jade, do you always have to do this? Can't you just say 'glad you like it, Tori.' No, I get 'it's really not a big deal'. Jade just take the complement."

"Tori…" she picks up her bag and mine, "we need to go. I'm happy you like the gift, now please, we need to go."

"Jade." I whine, following behind her. She groans and stomps down the stairs, "Thank you!" she just goes right out the door and I follow her laughing my ass off as I step into the snow behind my mother.


End file.
